


Best Of Three

by telperion_15



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another world, another ritual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch on LiveJournal.

He kisses Teyla first, because that’s easiest. She’s beautiful, smiling, and obviously willing to play along. There’s an almost formal cheer from the audience as their lips meet.

Ronon next, and John really doesn’t know how something so awkward, and over in less than half a second, counts towards a team-bonding ritual. Still, a few of the natives applaud, and he figures it’s good enough.

And then Rodney. He hesitates, long enough for Rodney’s chin to come up and for John to be treated to the full force of Rodney’s best glare.

“Come on, Sheppard, the prospect can’t be that awful. Just get it over with.”

So John plants one on him. And it’s only when the catcalls and whistles begin that he realises neither of them are exactly ‘getting it over with.’

Huh.

He decides he could get to like this team-bonding thing.


End file.
